The use of physical fitness regimens, in conjunction with lifestyle changes such as improved dietary habits, has been thought to increase overall health. These physical fitness regimens typically require the individual to engage in vigorous exercise for an extended period of time over the course of several months so as to lose weight, increase cardiovascular fitness, and achieve other health benefits.
However, these exercise regimens are sometimes very difficult for individuals who are in poor physical shape to engage in and thus they become easily discouraged and stop exercising. For example, elderly people, obese people, and those with musculoskeletal conditions or injuries (e.g., torn ligaments or tendons, injured knees or hips, and/or the like) would have a difficult time doing exercises that involved any strong impacts on their joints.
Additionally, these exercise regimens are sometimes monotonous and boring, thus further discouraging individuals who are not sufficiently motivated to continue. For example, many exercise regimens involve the repetition of the same exercise over and over again which becomes tedious to many people, especially over a long period of time.
Furthermore, most exercise regimens rely solely on the individual's kinetic movements, e.g., running, lifting, jumping, and so forth, to achieve the intended health benefits and thus take a long time for the individual to notice any signs of significant health improvement.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide new and improved physical fitness systems that overcome at least one of the aforementioned problems.